


The Magical Monster Mash

by sapphirecobalt



Series: sapphirecobalt's Story Times [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - No Humans, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Creature Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirecobalt/pseuds/sapphirecobalt
Summary: Castiel and Dean Winchester celebrate Halloween.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: sapphirecobalt's Story Times [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	The Magical Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Monster Mash" by yours truly. Unbeta'd.

Castiel stood in the garage, carefully pouring a mixed bag of candy in a large plastic lime bowl. Once done, he set the remaining candy in a bucket underneath the table where it was hidden by the plastic tablecloth adorned with cartoon human heads making silly faces. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of bright green light. The light disappeared and turned into heavy footsteps which got closer.

"Babe, do we have enough candy?" Castiel asked.

"'Do we have enough candy?' I dunno, Cas, does four big bags of Halloween candy seem like enough to you?" Cas heard the teasing lilt of the rough voice and smiled. 

Strong arms snaked around his waist as his boyfriend rested his head on Cas' shoulder. "Don't mock me, Dean, I want this to be perfect."

"'Cause it's our first Halloween in our new house, I know. You've been talking about it since your birthday in August." 

"Then you know how important this is to me," Cas said while smoothing down the already smooth plastic table cover.

"Babe," Dean said in that fondly exasperated, I'm-trying-to-be-patient tone of his, one Cas was very familiar with. "Everything's perfect. The kids are gonna love it. The adults are gonna love it. The whole neighborhood will be talking about this til Christmas." Dean planted a kiss on Cas' cheek and Cas leaned into it. He faced his boyfriend's green eyes, admiring the way Dean's vertical pupils dilated. With the way Dean's breath hitched, Cas could tell his own feline blue eyes were dilated as well. The two of them continued staring into one another’s eyes until the sounds of early trick-or-treat'ers broke the spell.

"W-we should…probably…" Dean trailed off in favor of licking his lips. 

Cas' eyes followed the motion. "Perhaps we have time for a 'quickie'?" He asked with finger quotes.

***

Twenty minutes later, a pair of disheveled boyfriends stepped out of their unhaunted house with Cas dressed as an undead tax accountant and Dean dressed as an undead lumberjack.

Cas walked out into his driveway, faced his garage and cast a few illusion spells. Sure, it was considered "cheating" by most non-witches, but in Cas' defense he had the Gift and he intended to use it. After all, if he was going to impress his neighbors (and he was) then having the scariest house on the block was the way to do it.

He closed his eyes and envisioned the illusion he wanted to cast. It was a large undertaking, so he was gonna need some help.

"Dean!" He called out.

Soon thereafter he felt Dean's presence at his feet, leaning against his leg. That would do. He opened his eyes as they glowed and his magic thrummed in his veins, clearly enunciating the Latin words of the spell, drawing magic from Dean at his ankles. 

The illusion itself, like smoke, swirled around their dark grey house, weaving in and out of the cracks in the windows, circling the splintered door, before covering the moldy roof. Once the smoke of the spell cleared the illusion became clear: Dean and Cas' house appeared as a 1950s picturesque red brick house with a white picket fence, inspired by Cas’ favorite horror movie _The Stepford Wives_. 

Cas with the exhalation of a breath, the spell finished casting as his eyes stopped glowing and he ceased drawing magic from Dean.

"The spell will last until midnight," Cas told Dean as he picked his boyfriend up and began petting his sandy brown fur, the same color as Dean's hair. "That will leave plenty of time for everyone to get their candy." Dean began to purr in his arms as Cas walked into their garage. "Good boy, Dean."

Dean stopped purring and hissed at Cas.

"You didn’t complain when I called you that earlier," Cas teased.

 _Shut up_ , Cas, Dean's voice replied in his head through their telepathic bond. 

Cas said nothing although his lip did curl in amusement; he sat in a chair behind the table with Dean on his lap, waiting for kids to show up.

***

Two hours and several impressively dressed trick-or-treat'ers later (including a young, seven foot tall Windigo dressed as a "the scariest thing I could think of", a human infant), a little siren dressed as an undead hippie and his older, costumeless brother showed up. The little siren walked halfway to Cas and Dean before stopping and staring up at the house in fear; his sunken black eyes widened in fear and his ashen grey skin took on a more pinkish hue. 

_Does that kid look like he's gonna puke to you?_ Dean asked through their mental bond, staring at the little siren in suspicion.

“That, he does.”

_Kid’s probably terrified of humans._

"Why don't you bring him some candy?" Cas hoped to make the young siren feel better. 

Dean hopped off of Cas' lap and onto the table and grabbed some candy in his mouth before jumping off the table and delivering it to the siren in question. The little siren and his older brother watched as Dean walked up to them. The little boy seemed apprehensive and Cas felt bad. Perhaps he had gone too far with the scary decorations? He wanted to make the little siren feel better and remembered sirens loved music.

He closed his eyes and pictured what he wanted to happen. His eyes lit up and he felt the magic coursing through his veins as he cast the spell.

_They did the mash_

_They did the Monster Mash_

The casting ended as the sounds of the cartoon human heads adorning the plastic table cover sang.

_The Monster Mash_

_It was a graveyard smash_

Cas watched as the little siren's eyes lit up in surprise. 

" _Dude_. that's awesome," he heard from the siren's older brother.

_They did the mash,_

_It caught on in a flash_

As the little cartoon heads sang, Dean rolled his eyes in his cat form, visible even from a few yards away. Cas gave an amused smile. Dean hates the song, hates that it's from the perspective of a human because it "makes monsters look bad". Cas finds the song quite charming, which according to Dean means Cas has "no taste" when it comes to music. 

_They did the mash_

_They did the monster mash_

The two sirens sang along to the song and the younger one seemed to let go of his fear and allowed Dean to put the candy in his bag. 

Several other children and their guardians walked up to Cas and admired the singing cartoon human heads, including many of their neighbors, much to Cas' pleasure. When the song ended, the small crowd gave a collective "Awwwww," before collecting their candy and moving to the next house.

The young siren came up to Cas and Dean, who hopped back into his boyfriend’s lap ready to have his belly rubbed, and said, "Thank you, Mister!" before running off to the house across the street with his brother on his tail. 

_I get you were trying to help the kid but did you have to use_ that _song?_

"Yes, Dean, it's a well-loved Halloween song."

Dean mentally grumbled at Cas.

"I think you can table your hatred of that song long enough to calm down a scared kid."

_Yeah, yeah, okay. I guess._

A pause.

Cas smiled a wicked smile and began to sing. 

" _He did the mash_

 _He did the monster mash…_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> This fic was live written in the #storytime channel of the Profound Bond Discord Server. Are you 18+? Do you ship Destiel? Come join us at the [Profound Bond Server ](https://discord.gg/profoundbond). We'd love to have you!


End file.
